


Missing you

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Bucky comes back home to Jemma.





	

Bucky's stripped of armor when he walks into his room. There had been an anxiousness in his bones entire flight back, and more so when he arrived. He knew Jemma would be there, he had counted on it. She's texted him around seven that night to let him know of her arrival, and reminding him that there was no way she was waiting up until four in the morning. That was fine with Bucky. The thought of her sleeping in his bed when be arrived was more then enough to make him happy.

That's exactly what Bucky found, Jemma curled up with the blanket tucked around her, so that he could barely make out the brown of her hair.

There was nothing more that he wanted then to curl up in bed with her and get warm after leaving the cold, emptiness of Russia. That's all Russia had to offer him.

He showered first and didn't bother dressing, which he was grateful for when he slid in behind her and found her naked. 

"We never did get to sleep with together," Jemma said and turned in his embrace. "This is nice."

"It is," he admitted and tugged her close. She tucked her head beneath his chin and sighed. In the morning he'd kiss her and nudge her legs apart, but for the moment he was content.


End file.
